Kitty
by NK
Summary: [Angelique]Lumiale gets a Kitten that changes his views of Clavis... part2up
1. part 1

Kitty

By N.K.

DISCLAIMER: These aren't my characters. I'm just using them

-sama= higher official, leader

Pairing: Clavis x Lumiale

"Clavis-sama, What brings you here?" The light blued haired man whispered, petting a black bundle lying in his lap. 

Clavis watched Lumiale with slight curiosity although none of this showed in his expression. He hadn't seen his younger companion in three days now and had missed the soothing sound of Lumiale's harp. He took a quick look at the water Guardian. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Lumiale's hair was as it usually was, dripping down his shoulders like water, no knots or slight tangles to mar its beauty. Lumiale's eyes now were shining and his rosy lips drawn into a smile. His tone showing no malice only a welcoming softness for his older friend. He was just as sweet and beautiful as Clavis saw him last. Clavis, expressionless finally spoke. " Lumiale, I have seen nether hide nor hair of you. What have you been up to?"

Lumiale simply smiled and with gentle hands raised the black bundle out of his lap. "Angelique, dropped by three days ago. She had requested I take care of this kitten. She is so busy with her cultivation now that taking care of a kitten would be out of the question for her. So I agreed to take care of it." Lumiale smiled as it meowed in his hands. " I'm sorry if I worried you Clavis-sama." 

"Ah, a kitten." A slight smile began at Clavis's lips. " Your kindness and devotion for that girl are one in the same. May I hear your sweet music?"

Lumiale 's cheeks darken. " Of course, Clavis-sama but could you hold the kitten for me?" He smiled and with fragile hands he handed the kitten to Clavis. Clavis consented and felt the soft silk of Lumiale's fingers as the Kitten was exchanged. Lumiale tempted him in so many ways. Soft caresses between fingers, gentle smiles and silky hair next to beautiful lips. Three days was such torture to Clavis without Lumiale's smiling face.

The kitten stared upward at Clavis with brilliant green eyes, leaving Clavis's dark blue eyes staring back. Those green eyes were a clash compared to the darkness that surrounded them. Clavis pulled it to his chest in one sweeping motion and watched as it cuddle closer to his warmth. His long black robes making the kitten impossible to see.

How fitting! Lumiale's mind wandered as his cold distant friend held the kitten. The kitten seemed so trusting in Clavis's arms. Lumiale hadn't noticed Clavis's eyes on him till he looked up.

" Lumiale, get your harp and let me hear its sound." Clavis commanded while the kitten napped in his arms. His blue eyes focused on it raising and falling chest. Clavis was so handsome when he was happy. Their eyes met leaving Lumiale murmuring a hasty reply.

"I'll go fetch it, Clavis-sama." His cheeks darken once again. Clavis was the same man he always was. He blushed even now as he thought about the dark haired man with a dashing sets of blue eyes. He knew he didn't love Angelique but did he love Clavis?

His harp was settled near his bed where he had left it the night before. He hadn't used it since the kitten had arrived. The kitten had refused to stay put unless within the warmth of Lumiale's arms so he could never even hold the slender wood and pluck the fine strings. He didn't mind the kitten. It was beautiful and above all eager to play with. He hadn't remembered the last time he played with anything. He was pleased that Angelique had given him the kitten.

"What is the kitten's name?" Clavis asked as Lumiale returned and sat across from him.

"Luna, like the Goddess of the moon." He whispered, his sapphire eyes staring at the kitten.

"Luna..." Clavis let the interest flow into his voice as he repeated the name. His eyes still interested in Lumiale rather than the sleeping Kitty. As he noticed Lumiale's cheeks darken a thought caught him. Did Lumiale know he felt strongly about him? Their eyes both found each other and they simply stared, both taking in each others beauty. Their gazes broke when the cat meowed in Clavis's arms.

"Please, begin." Clavis requested, petting the Kitten back to its warm nest.

The music began sounding sweet, mixing with the emotions of Lumiale's heart. He watched Clavis now and thought of him as the music was played. Love, his love was played in the air. Who was this love for, Clavis, the beautiful dark haired man across from him? The kitten in Clavis's arms, the smile in Clavis's face. He wanted to be held and kissed by Clavis. Did that mean he loved him?

Part 2 coming up what happens after the music (Warning yaoi) 


	2. part 2

Kitty

By N.K.

DISCLAIMER: These aren't my characters. I'm just using them

*rough daft version*

-sama= higher official, leader

Pairing: Clavis x Lumiale

review are appreciated, thanks!

Clavis sat there hypnotized by Lumiale. The music was gentle and embraced Clavis with its tone. Clavis could feel the music every time Lumiale played. He was the only one who could understand this music. He was the only one who knew the music was connected to Lumiale's soul. The harp expressed Lumiale's heart. That open only in music. It sounded sweet almost too sweet for his icy heart. When he listened closely to the music he felt the tinge of happiness mixed with despair and longing. This sort of music he had played in his heart before for the beautiful Angelique of the past. He didn't care for love anymore. He dreaded the ups and downs of it. Lumiale was someone he could not live without but another failed relationship he didn't need. The idea of love between him and Lumiale was impossible . Now that it seemed Lumiale couldn't take his mind off Angelique the idea was even further away. Lumiale seemed to be shining because of it. Angelique did have that effect on people while Clavis did not. He had wonder what made this kitten favor him at all.

The music stopped. The feelings of it, of angels was still caught in the air. It hovered and surrounded between the two. It left Clavis sulking as he always does when he realizes everything he ever wanted was taken away from him. a Lumiale, though was blushing, trembling almost with this wonder and fear that Clavis-sama had always been his love. He almost cried because he was sure Clavis-sama would never love him back. His heart hammered in his chest. Did it take three days away from him to notice this. He had been in a sort of sweet denial. Now that he knew it was true he knew it couldn't be. Clavis-sama would sooner fall in love with Julious-sama than him! 

"Your music seems lighter has something happened." He closely watched Lumiale's expression waiting for the moment when it changed. Lumiale's blue eyes were sad almost teary. They shined but with a light of sadness. His dazzling smile seemed bitter. What was Lumiale thinking. What had changed his expression to something this forlorn and hopeless. He felt a protectiveness of Lumiale at times like this. If not for the kitten he was sure he would get up and wrap his arms around this beautiful, innocent young man. 

"Clavis-sama, I think it is getting dark out maybe you should go." Lumiale was almost at tears. Clavis frowned, he didn't understand what was going on. Lumiale probably didn't realize he was in love with Angelique. He was confused. He needed to sort his feelings out, Clavis concluded. After the past Angelique broke his heart he really didn't care for romance or its confusion. He wouldn't listen to problem of love when he had so many of his own. He handed the awaken kitten to Lumiale and headed for the door. He had no intension of hearing any of it. No matter how many innocent pairs of green and blues eyes stared at his back. 

Lumiale watched Clavis go with teary eyes. He gently dropped the kitten and himself on to the floor shortly after. Clavis-sama didn't even look back or ask how he was doing maybe the only reason they were friend was because he needed Lumiale's music to heal his wounded soul. Lumiale wished he was like Angelique. The cheerful and optimistic young girl who made everyone smile. He had heard about it from Angelique of how Clavis-sama really smiled at her. He remembered feeling something at that time that he now knew was jealousy for never being able to see that smile. He couldn't help from crying. He wished that it were him and nobody else that Clavis-sama would love. That the dark wounded soul inside Clavis would open up to him and only him. 

The kitten came up and licked away his tears and he almost smile at his new friend. The kitten's innocence had no bounds. It nuzzle him and fell asleep again on Lumiale's robes. Its naive viewing on the world had made him happy. He wished he were like the kitten. Doing things on impulse instead having morals, understandings and logic to make a person give up. He smiled as he stood up from the floor his tears dried from his face. He was a little better from what he previously went through and he felt happier when he realized he would have the kitten and its innocence by his side. He carried the sleeping kitten to his bed and slowly without a care in the world drifted to sleep. 

__

"Clavis-sama, what are you doing here? I thought you hated being outside," he whispered as he saw the raven haired man. This was lover's lake so why was Clavis here. He blushed as he noticed Clavis-sama's expression was thoughtful and waiting. What was Clavis-sama waiting for? This didn't seem like Clavis-sama at all and yet the happiness he saw radiating from Clavis-sama was the most wonderful thing he ever seen. 

When Clavis-sama finally turned away from the water of lover's lake and focused on Lumiale. He smiled one of his real smiles and said with gentle eyes " I've been waiting so long for you to come." 

This is the ending to the second part sorry but no yaoi in this part maybe in the third 


End file.
